This invention relates to receptacles, and especially to receptacles such as cartons for storing and dispensing articles of relatively flat, substantially rectangular shape.
In the packaging of tea bags, for example, it has been found desirable to place the bags in pouches of the aforesaid shape, and then pack the pouches in a carton within which they are stored as they are used. Since the bags and their pouches are of such light weight, conventional dispensing cartons require holding with one hand while grasping the pouch with the other to remove it through a provided slot. Such a two-handed operation can be inconvenient, however, in restaurants or the like.
The following is a listing of prior art, all U.S. Patents, believed material to the examination of this application, together with a concise explanation of the relevance of each:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,186,705 discloses a dispensing cabinet 12 for a weighted stack of angularly disposed cups 16 which are capable of being dispensed frontally through an opening provided in a lower, bevelled end portion of the cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,237 discloses a carton 70 for dispensing individual wafer-like objects 73 from a stack, through an opening 71 and over a partially opened flap 72. The illustrated angular disposition of objects 73 does not contribute to automatic presentation of the objects through the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,626 discloses a compartmented casing 10, each compartment storing a weighted stack of crackers to be dispensed through an opening 17 with the aid of curved metal guide strips 13.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,614 discloses a column 20 for storing stacked matchbooks and dispensing same through a slot 30 defined in part by a restraining lip 28 on a lower, angularly disposed wall of the column.
It is a general objective of the present invention to provide an improved dispensing receptacle featured by its economy of construction and its effectiveness of operation.
It is a further and more specific objective of the invention to provide an improved dispensing receptacle for stacked angularly disposed articles, and to utilize such angularity to effect pivotation of the lowermost article partially through an opening to accommodate dispensing of the article by a minimum of applied force.
It is a still further objective to provide an improved dispensing receptacle of simple construction.